


The New Normal

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem is, they can never be normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY WINCEST DAY EVERYONE!
> 
> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

Maybe the problem is they can never be normal. Dean can never be a fireman, and Sam can never be a lawyer.  
  
Sam was unfaithful - to his  _brother_ \- and, if that's not fucked up enough, those evil sons-of-bitches knew it, too (just like they know their  _weak spots_ and  _how far they'll go for each other_ ).  
  
They will never be normal as they hide out in motel rooms, but Sam can lay his tongue down the dip of Dean's back and taste all the years he's missed. And that makes it all worth it.  
  
Normal is overrated, anyway.


End file.
